Only Sweet when Sugared
by mistlove
Summary: With a day to themselves before they depart for the next God House, Teito discovers something. Frau actually has quite the sweet tooth and when he has too much sugar, he’s a bit more sensitive and honest. Hinted FrauTei.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Only Sweet when Sugared  
**Summary:** With a day to themselves before they depart for the next God House, Teito discovers something. Frau actually has quite the sweet tooth and when he has too much sugar, he's a bit more sensitive and honest. Hinted FrauTei.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Go-Comi and their respective authors.  
**Notes:** This takes place after Capella meets his mom again. Oh and Frau actually likes sweets. It's in an extra at the end of the second volume.  
_ _ _ _ _

"Wear it," Frau insisted, glaring at the boy as he shoved the shirt into his small hands. "Don't be so stubborn. At least I'm not making you wear a nun outfit or something."

Though he admitted silently to himself that he did consider it for a moment. (The outcome would've been bad though, so he had quickly reconsidered before he made the choice that might've ended his life a second time.)

"But it's too big," Teito complained, scanning over the hooded shirt again with disapproval.

He didn't like tight-fitting clothing but he didn't want to wear anything too big either because it would emphasize his-

"What, are you afraid wearing this will make you look even smaller?" Frau smirked. "Don't worry. You're already a pipsqueak."

That earned him a whack in the face.

"Sorry I'm so _small!_" Teito snapped. "My last name is _Klein _after all...!" (Klein is German for 'little')

Frau's smirk grew a little. "At least you're admitting it." He thrust the large hooded shirt over the boy's head despite his protests. "Don't sweat it. You'll hit your growth spurt soon."

Teito felt his cheeks burn slightly at the blonde's sympathetic comment. The bishop could be reasonably nice, at least. He pulled on the gray hoodie with a sigh, unable to think of a good retort or excuse not to wear it. He straightened it out and noted with deep dissatisfaction at the fact that its end covered his knees and the sleeves were a good six inches extra.

Frau laughed. "You look like an idiot with your robe on underneath."

The brown-haired blushed. "Shut up! I'll take it off then!"

He gladly stripped the oversized hoodie and then his bishop robes.

"Do you have any pants?" he asked as he started to pull off the lower half of his robes. He wasn't really embarrassed that Frau was watching him. He had a tank top and training shorts on underneath. There was nothing he could see.

"That question can really be taken out of context, kid." He rustled through a plastic bag in his hand and pulled out a pair of thin, tight-looking pants. "This is why I worry about leaving you alone in this crazy world."

"What does that mean?" Teito took the pair of pants, frowning at them. They would fit him, but they would be tight, hugging his skin tightly. Such strange, contradictory clothing. What was the bishop thinking?

Frau ruffled the boy's hair tenderly. "... I'm just worried someone will whisk you away."

The boy blushed, slapping the man's hand away. "Besides the army, why would anybody-"

"Cause you're so pretty. As stated by the Eye of Mikhail," Frau added quickly. "I don't know what the hell he was thinking when he said that, but legends say that Mikhail has absolute perception of beauty."

"When did _you_ ever talk to Mikhail?"

"Back when you were still a spoiled, uncontrollable brat." He chuckled, shrugging. "But that's been forever, so who knows?"

Teito glared at the growing smirk on the blonde's face. With his cheeks already warm, he felt a pout come onto his lips also. "... That's an insult. I'm a boy and boys aren't beautiful."

"This conversation is getting awkward. Never mind and just put on your pants already, hentai."

"Don't _you_ call me a hentai, dumb bishop!" Teito slipped into the black pants. "Why are these so thin?" he complained.

"Oh, shut up. I went out of my way to get different clothing so you would look different. You should be thanking me. This way the army won't be able to track our every move until they figure out your new appearance. By then, I'll have gotten different stuff for the both of us."

"Whatever," he muttered, throwing the hoodie on again. "Why am I the only one who has to change? You're the one who stands out more."

Frau gestured to the bed where a hat and a pair of thick-rimmed eyeglasses laid on the pillow. "I'm wearing something that dorky for you, brat. You better be grateful."

Teito folded up his bishop robes and tossed them at Frau. "Incognito, right?"

Frau caught the robes neatly and stuffed them into the bag before throwing like a sack over his shoulder. "Call it what you want. Don't forget the shoes." He pointed at the knee-high black leather boots by the bed.

"What the hell is up with your taste in clothing?" the boy grumbled, pulling on the foreign shoes.

"They were on sale, so shut up. We don't have a bag of money to waste, prince. Get those shoes on and we're going to leave to get our hawkzile from maintenance. And give me the damn beret hat and nerd glasses."  
_ _ _ _ _

"... Hey, wait." The brown-haired boy tugged at the bishop's sleeve, his eyes on the stands of one the vendors.

"Whaaat?" the blonde asked, almost in a whining tone.

"... Do we have enough money to buy that?" Teito asked, pointing innocently to a rack of scarves on sale.

"What the hell? You want a scarf? If you're cold, just tell me." Frau shook free from the boy's grip, starting to strip off his overcoat. "You can use my coat."

"No, dammit. Quit stripping in the streets." Teito snatched the coat's end, reached in and pulled out a handful of change from Frau's pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

He quickly ducked out of the way of the blonde's furious lunge and made his way awkwardly over to the street vendor.

"One scarf, please! A really, really long one!"

Teito sighed in relief when the clerk offered him a discount when he noted he was short a couple of yuus. (Yuus are the unit of money in Barsburg). The boy smiled to himself, fingers clutching the scarf close. He hummed in satisfaction at how soft the cloth felt.

"WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING ABOUT, DAMN BRAT."

Teito froze at the sound of the man's angry voice. He felt the blonde's broad arm hook around his neck and his back press into his supple chest.

"Gehg-" The brunette tugged against Frau's grip weakly. "Er... I'm sorry-"

Frau sighed, letting him go. "It's fine. I'm not a stingy man but we don't have that much money to spare. So I'd rather you didn't go and buy random stuff you don't need."

Teito turned around to see the man's back to him, striding ahead towards the crowd.

"Wait up!"

Surprisingly, Frau stopped, glancing back patiently.

"This scarf... is _too_,necessary!" The brunette shouted, the scarf unraveling as he ran. He jumped up and threw the scarf around Frau's neck as the man caught him instinctively around the waist to steady himself.

"... I never said _I_ was cold," he muttered when Frau stared at him, wide-eyed.

He realized that their faces were only inches apart and looked away in discomfort. Looking down, he realized his awkward position. He was pressed to the bishop's broad chest in a mid-air half-hug. His cheeks burned like fire.

"PERV, WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?"

THWAK.

"Ow!" Frau whined, rubbing the new bump on his head. "Damn brat, I was catching you when you practically leapt on me!"

"Don't make me sound like the pervert in this!" Teito huffed with another furious blush.

"Hey. Thanks kid." The blonde smiled, fingering the black scarf as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"... You're welcome." Teito stared at his shoes as he shuffled after the man. "Your chest is always exposed so um... I thought you'd be cold." He fidgeted with his oversized sleeves, unsure of the burning sensation in his cheeks. "I got you a scarf with Capella awhile back but... I gave it to a homeless man. Sorry."

"Oh, you did? No problem." Frau smiled, looking almost proud. "That was a good deed, kid."

"... Shut up. You're embarrassing."

Despite his words, his cheeks burned even harder in happiness. The man had complimented him. And thanked him. He couldn't have been happier.

"Geh. Why do I bother? In the end, you're still a little moody brat who needs to loosen up." Frau made a little 'tch' sound in annoyance. "Realize when someone's complimenting you, dummy."

"... Thanks."

Teito hated this awkward atmosphere that always surrounded them. He wished he could just admit that the man really meant a lot to him. He wondered why it was so hard with Frau. He and Mikage had always had an easy connection.

Frau sighed again. "Yeah, whatever."

The two were silent for a long while, just quietly appreciating the other's presence as they continued down the busy streets.

The brunette felt his stomach rumble quietly. He blushed. At least Frau didn't hear it or he would never hear the end of it... He spotted a vendor ahead of him, offering candy for free.

Teito plucked two bright red lollipops from the stand as he walked by. The old clerk smiled kindly. "Enjoy, young one."

Teito smiled back before trotting after the blonde who had gotten a ways ahead of him. He pulled off the wrapper, stuffed it into his pocket and placed the candy into his mouth happily. He was still pretty hungry but they were _low_ on money, there weren't any wild animals to hunt down in the city, and they were going to leave soon on their hawkzile anyway. He wasn't going to bug Frau with something so miniscule as hunger. Candy would soothe his empty stomach for now. He caught up to Frau, walking by his side now.

"... Kid, what are you eating?"

"Lollipop," Teito replied with a small blush. He must've looked even more like a child now, what with oversized clothing and candy in his mouth. But it's not like anyone knew him, so it was alright. "It wud fwee," he managed to say behind the large round candy in his mouth.

Frau frowned at him before jerking the lollipop out of his mouth suddenly.

"What the-"

"Dammit brat, be careful of what you eat. The army could be trying to drug you for all we know. If you're going to eat anything, it's going to be anything we hunt down or I buy. Ask me before you randomly eat these things." Frau stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "But it shouldn't go to waste, so I'll eat it."

"Dammit, give it back!" Teito shouted with a blush. The thing had already been in his mouth, had his saliva on it and the stupid bishop had stuck it in _his_ mouth as if were brand new. "If you think it's drugged, why are you eating it?"

"I said it might be. I never said it was," the blonde shrugged, smirking. "I'm just trying to look out for you, brat. Besides, it can't harm me."

Teito opened his mouth to retort but the painful realization struck him again. The bishop was dead. What could medicine do to harm a corpse? And he had the protection of a divine god over him. Something as miniscule as a drug couldn't harm him. He stayed silent, obediently trotting behind the blonde.

"Huh. Guess it's safe," Frau muttered after awhile, pulling the red candy out of his mouth. He glanced down at the brown-haired, smirking. "You're hiding a second one, aren't you?"

Teito squirmed, blushing. "Ah, well-"

"It's fine." Frau ruffled the boy's hair teasingly. "Go ahead and eat it."  
_ _ _ _ _

Teito felt like a pervert. Really. He couldn't stop staring.

Frau seemed to have a whole ritual for eating candy. He would pull the lollipop out from his mouth. Then his tongue would flick out, lick every corner of the round candy, do a quick sweep of his sugared lips, and then return back into his mouth with a soft, satisfied hum.

... _Practiced? _Teito couldn't help thinking with a blush as he sucked on his own candy.

Frau's sapphire eyes flickered over to the smaller boy when he noticed his staring. "Hey, is something wrong?" He put a cool hand against Teito's forehead when he noted the intense color of the boy's cheeks. "Cold came back?"

Teito gasped, quickly turning away. He slapped the man's hand away, unsure of the burning sensation plaguing his cheeks. "N-No, nothing! Dumb perverted bishop!"

"Huh?" Frau frowned. "What now? I didn't even flirt with the maintenance girl. Quit being a moody brat."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"... Do you... like sweets?" He peeked over to the blonde in time to see a subtle blush appear on the man's cheeks.

Frau scratched his head sheepishly, looking away. "Does it seem that way?" he mumbled. "Yeah. I guess the sugar helps me relax."

Teito smirked. He would never get an opportunity to tease the bishop like this again. "A grown man with a sweet tooth," he taunted with a small laugh.

"Shut up," Frau snapped back. "There's nothing embarrassing about liking sweets."

"Oh really?" Teito smiled to himself, feeling the growing mischievousness inside of him. "You don't see _normal_ men walking down the street with candy in their mouth."

"I'm not a _normal _man, mind you."

"Right. You're a huge pervert. I forgot."

"... Goddammit, screw this. You're just trying to mess with me."

The satisfied smirk on Teito's face told the bishop that he lost this time.

"Tch. Why do I put up with a bratty kid like you?" he grumbled under his breath, still sucking on the lollipop. Sugar was soothing to him. Embarrassing to admit, sure, but big deal.

The two were silent for another good period of time.

"... You know, you're a really good kid," Frau said finally, breaking the silence.

"What now?" Teito narrowed his eyes at the elder, suspicious of his honest compliment. There had to be a catch.

"Have you ever wondered why I'm helping you?" the bishop asked softly.

The boy was taken aback by the sincerity and abruptness of the question. "... I..."

"It's cause I lo... It's cause I like you. I like your soul, kid." Frau scratched his head. "... I feel like I can put my life in your hands. Not that I've got one anymore."

"Frau..."

"Ah, forget it." The blonde turned away, feeling a blush attack at his cheeks. "I say weird things when I have too much sugar."

"... I feel the same way."

"What?"

"I feel the same way," Teito mumbled. "I trust you. But I guess you know that."

Frau felt a smile spread across his lips. "Yeah." He reached over to ruffle the boy's hair lovingly. "But thanks for the reassurance."

"... I don't want to hurt you."

The blonde blinked at the boy's grim words.

"Seele... is getting closer with every step we take." Teito's fist closed tightly, his knuckles starting to turn white. His expression was one of defined purpose, determination, but also of hurt. "But I can't help but think that although I'm getting closer to my goal, I'm getting closer to hurting you too."

"Silly brat, I just said I trust you with my life." Frau took the boy's fisted hand into his own, loosening the constricted fingers gently. "These small hands... they're not meant to hurt. They're meant to bring happiness and kindness."

Teito jerked his hand away from the elder's grasp with a blush. He looked away. "Dumb bishop. You're so embarrassing. You really do say weird things when you're high on sugar..."

Frau chuckled.  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
